


Game Night

by Cas_thePizzaMan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Awkward, F/M, WIP, first encounter, guys i don't really know what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_thePizzaMan/pseuds/Cas_thePizzaMan
Summary: Mulder and Avery decide to memory game. Awkwardness and laughter ensues.





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, look y'all. I wrote this a while ago and it's just been sitting on my phone so here you go. Maybe I'll add more - maybe this is it. Just gotta wait and see.

"Okay, my turn." Mulder grinned as he reached one hand into the bowl, grabbing out a blueberry and promptly popping it into his mouth. The two were playing a game of sorts: ask about a shared memory and both parties have to see who can remember it the clearest. 

It was late — maybe midnight — and they both decided to burn the so-called midnight oils by playing a game created by her and fueled by her competitive nature. 

She had gone first. She wracked her brain for a memory shared by the two of them. It shouldn't have been difficult. She had known Mulder for almost 5 years, 3 of which they'd have been a couple, so there were plenty of memories to choose from. 

Eventually she'd decided on the first time they had met — arguably the most memorable of the shared recollections. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

She was nervous. This was her first day as an official agent and she was on her way to meet her colleagues and supervisors: agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. 

Everyone at Quanico had thought she were insane for choosing the X-Files instead of literally any other department, but she couldn't think of any department she'd rather be in. The stories she heard about the unconventional assignments and the ever-so paranoid "Spooky Mulder" enticed her. ("Oh, so you had a hard-on for me even back when you were at Quanico," he teased.) With the prospect of cases intentionally marked X and purposely hidden away, she was surprised that no one else was jumping to be assigned here after graduating. 

She braced herself and she began her final steps towards the door to Agent Mulder's office. The previous night, she had gone over and over various ways to introduce herself depending on each his greetings — or lack thereof. She'd rehearsed clever quips and even gathered extensive information regarding the para-sciences to share, if it came to that. 

Taking one last deep breath, she opens the door and before she can speak, she is interrupted by light feminine moans and deep masculine grunts. What she assumes to be Agent Mulder — after all, this is his office and he is the only one in here — in leaning back in his desk chair, hand tucked away in his pants. 

She slaps a hand over mouth to stifle her embarrassed laugh and pivots to face away from the indecency present in the office. "Uh, afternoon sir," she utters, trying to sound professional. 

She hears a hasty zip of a zipper and his footsteps bounding off the carpeted floor on his way to shut the tv off. He clears his throat, "Afternoon." She slowly turns around, aware that her face is flushed and that she have completely forgotten any of the lines she rehearsed. He's smiling awkwardly as she explains why she's there. "Oh. That's you. Well, I hadn't realized you were coming today." 

"Looks like I wasn't the only one," she says before she could stop herself. He laughs, however, appreciating her joke. It wasn't awkward — quite the opposite actually.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
